Despertar en casa
by raqhu
Summary: Lo que pasó después de concierto en Central Park, momentos antes de encontrar a mis padres... August


Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados para dar a conocer mis ideas. Si alguien lo lee y le gusta, espero comentarios.

**Despertar en casa**

Pensamiento de Evans

Desde que subí al escenario, sentí que mi cuerpo se cargaba de una extraña energía. Por alguna razón estaba seguro que ella se encontraba cerca, pero a la vez, tenía miedo, que tal si este era otro sueño más. Pasara lo que pasara, tenía que tocar, tenía que hacerme escuchar.

Pensamiento de Lyla

Hace unos minutos dejé de tocar, pero aún siento esa sensación extraña, siento como si no debiera irme de aquí, como si algo me mantuviera atada a este lugar (y la música comenzó a tocar). Esa música, no entiendo porque me está generando un choque de emociones, tengo que regresar, tengo que ver de donde proviene.

Pensamientos de Louis

No entiendo porque ese niño del parque no sale de mis pensamientos, esos ojos, no entiendo porque me recuerda tanto a ella. Además, sentí unas ganas enormes por protegerlo, por estar a su lado (y la música comenzó a tocar). ¿De dónde proviene esa música? ¿El concierto de primavera? ¿Lyla? Tengo que ver de donde proviene esa música, tengo que saber su origen.

Pensamientos de Lyla

Vamos, déjenme pasar, tengo que ver de dónde proviene la música. De dónde…. (ella se dio cuenta que era un pequeño el director de la orquesta) pero… es imposible (una emoción recorrió su cuerpo) mi pequeño, no lo puedo creer. Tengo que verlo más de cerca, aunque mi corazón me dice que si es él.

Pensamientos de Louis

Tengo que correr, de verdad, estoy seguro de que ahí la encontraré. Estoy cerca, ojalá no hubiera tanta gente, necesito pasar. ¿Dónde, dónde está? Ella, (mirándola, con unos ojos llenos de amor) ahí está, tan hermosa como siempre, no aún más, desborda de alegría. Espera, n o te alejes, ¿a dónde te diriges? ¿Qué es lo que…? (volteando hacia escenario) Ese niño el que conocí en el parque, no mentía, de verdad tocaría aquí. ¿Dónde estás Lyla? Voy tras de ti.

Pensamientos de Lyla

Si es, es mi bebé, mi niño, sabía que estaba vivo, sabía que los encontraría. Si tan sólo Louis estuviera aquí mi felicidad estaría completa. (sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, lo miró y sonrió) no lo puedo creer, estoy soñando, es Louis, es imposible, cómo es que se encuentra aquí. (Cerró sus ojos para ver si no estaba soñando, apretó con mayor fuerza su mano, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, esto no era un sueño). Mi amor, aquí estas, mira ese es nuestro hijo.

Pensamientos de Louis

Al fin te encontré, y esta vez no voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado, estaremos juntos, pero, ¿qué es lo que miras? No entiendo porque vez a ese niño con tanto amor, y por qué a mí también me genera un sentimiento muy especial. Dime amor que es lo que pasa.

(Evans termina su melodía, saludo al público, en cuento la ve sabe que es ella, que es la persona a quien estaba buscando. Pero no sabe quién es el señor que se encuentra a su lado, lo observa bien y recuerda que platicó con él en el parque, que tocó junto con él. Algo dentro de él le dice que es alguien muy importante en su vida.

Reverendo, ese es el chico que estaba buscando.

¿Usted es el consejero Richard?

Así es.

¿De verdad es cierta la historia que me contó por teléfono?

Si, el abuelo de este niño lo arrebató de su madre al nacer. Ella lleva poco tiempo de saber que vive.

Va a ser muy bonito el momento en que ella se entere.

Pues no voy a tener esa dicha, mire, la joven rubia que se encuentra en primera fila es su madre, él sólo se encargó de encontrarla.

Los caminos de Dios son sabios.

Y ahora todos serán felices.

Evans entró tras el escenario al ver la cara del consejero todo se confirmó.

Veo que al fin la encontraste.

¿Ella es mi madre?

Sí.

¿Puedo ir con ella?

No sé qué estás esperando.

Pero no tuvo que correr más ella estaba ahí, acompañada de ese extraño señor.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, un abrazo bastó para presentarse.

Louis él es Evans, nuestro hijo.

¿A qué te refieres?

Apenas supe que existía, mi padre dijo que había muerto al nacer.

Louis abrazó a Evans con todas sus fuerzas, ahora no solo la vida le daba la oportunidad de estar al lado del amor de su vida, sino que además tenía un hijo. Estaba que no caía de la emoción.

Sólo falta algo para ser completamente felices – dijo Louis.

¿Qué?

Que aceptes casarte conmigo.

Claro que si – y se besaron.

Por su lado, Evans estaba muy feliz. Minutos más tarde, después de haber agradecido al reverendo y al consejero la atención tenida para con su hijo, Lyla y Louis, llevando en brazos al pequeño Evans, se dirigieron al apartamento de ella.

La noche había sido larga, el pequeño había contado toda su historia a sus padres. Ellos se indignaron por la forma en que El Mago lo había tratado, y prometieron ayudar de alguna forma a Arthur, ya que este lo había ayudado a escapar de ese mal hombre.

Es hora que duermas mi pequeño.

Mañana será otro día, y debes descansar.

Pero aún no tengo sueño – bostezando.

Si tus ojitos se están cerrando mi cielo.

Sólo una pregunta más.

¿Qué?

¿Podré regresar a estudiar a Julliard?

Si eso es lo que tu quieres, por supuesto que sí.

El pequeño se quedó dormido después de que sus padres lo arroparon. Al fin eran felices, y nadie podía arrebatarles esa felicidad.

Al día siguiente

Mamá, papá – gritaba el pequeño Evans cuando salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina.

Calma campeón aquí estamos – dijo su padre.

Me asusté mucho, pensé que esto era un sueño, un hermoso sueño.

Claro que no mi amor, esto es una realidad, y ahora lávate para que desayunes con nosotros.

Si mamá – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Qué bueno es despertar en casa.

FIN

Espero les haya gustado, lo escribí porque sentí que faltaba algo en esa bonita historia.


End file.
